A Demon's Caress
by Serenade the Arbiter
Summary: Time continues, as always, Raven focuses her attention on the trapped soul of an ancient book... Malchior. Nearly forgetting her faithful encounter with Serenade. During Malchior's training, she stumbles on the old book she was reading, just before Beast Boy destroyed it... but Malchior's Magic seems to be limitless as he restores it, slightly. Continues off from the last story...
1. A Demon's Caress

Been forever and half, overhauled the story because I lost where I was going with the old one. Sorry about that people...

* * *

><p><strong>- A Demons Caress -<strong>

**- Chapter 1 -**

**- During the Spellbound Act -**

**- Titan Tower, Raven's Room -**

Raven gracefully moves books around in search of the next spell book, to further her training. She moves a stack of books, tomes and scriptures that have been piling up for the last month. One by one they hover in black energy, back into her book case. A quick glance of the last book stops her in her tracks, the books in mid flight to the book case plummet to the floor and the small smile that cracked on her face shifted into a grimace.

Stricken, she just stares at the old leather bounded book with an insignia of a dogs head, that had small quartz stones for eyes. A book that she forgotten about, until now...

"Raven is something wrong?" the known British ascent voice spoke from behind, startling her.

"This book..."

Malchior in paper mache body looks down upon the mysterious book with his black ink eyes, "I've never came across this before..." Out of curiosity he picks up the book with his magic and opens it up in front of him, only too see the black splotch mess on every page. He blinks flipping through the pages, "Hmm... seems this book is heavily damaged and would seem to be lost forever. But... my magic may be able to recover some passages from it, particular something useful."

Raven looks to Malchior even more amazed by his power, "Your magic can recover that?"

He coolly flips back to page one with glowing neon green energy from one hand beaming onto the page, "The organ player starts a low eerie lull as the young priestess stands alone within the Colosseum-"

"By Azar," she whispers spellbound, "You're... amazing..."

He gives a small humble chuckle, "So... shall I continue?"

Raven takes a seat on her bed, "Yes."

"Very well then..."

**- Azarath, Colosseum -**

**- Birth of Arella's Reign -**

The organ player starts a low eerie lull as the young priestess stands alone within the Colosseum. Her sights locked on the large gate that was before her. The organ continues to play its prelude of the horror of what rests beyond the gates bars; within its shadows. The sound of heavy foot steps comes to her ear along with the feel of a light tremble from the ground. The foot steps become louder, stronger than the one before it. Stones that laid across the ground start to vibrate vigorously, crawling away like bugs.

She takes a deep breath and remains standing, unfazed. The steps stop abruptly just behind the bars of the gate. A low feral growl echoes from the darkness behind the massive bars. The organ's lull comes to silence...

"Are you sure you wish to continue? You still have many years before this tria-"

She stabs the ground with her staff, "It is my destiny to become Seeress."

"The Hierarchs urge you to continue your trai-"

"No." He hand comes from her staffs head arcing slightly above her head, "I am ready to face the feral beast..." White energy crackles from the staffs crystal arching onto the palm of her hand, "I shall not fail."

A loud mechanical clunking noise comes from the gate, then is followed by a bone chilling metallic screech of the dead bolt. Then came the slow cranking of the gate; slowly it raises with the chains rattling. The gate raises fully stopping with a loud thump, locking in place to stay open. Silence over comes the Colosseum...

She stares within the darkness of the holding cell, waiting, expecting, bracing for what was to be the most fearsome, ferocious and feral creature ever known; an immensely powerful creature, one that slain her peoples leader... her mother.

She huffs, "Come out Feral Beast!"

Steel to fading lilac basketballs of eyes beam open from the darkness. A chill surges through her spine, rippling through out her entire body feeling the stare into her eyes, peering into her soul.

Her hand shines a vibrant white, palm thrown towards the darkness. A fiery bolt of the white energy erupts from her palm, "I said, show yourself FERAL BEAST!"

The fiery white ball twirls illuminating its flight path; the bolt disappears into the darkness. There is a loud thud like noise along with a white glow of the energy that barely escapes the darkness of the holding cell.

A loud snort comes from the dark, "You think that you can call on me?" a raspy feral voice speaks from the darkness unfazed by the young priestess's attack.

"Silence Beast! Come out and face your judgement!"

The eyes close, "You think that you can judge me?" the voice muses demonically.

"My mother's murderer shall not be permitted to li-" Dark flames flare out from the opening from the pin, giving off an ominous violet glow. The flames continue to creep out from the pin, the sound of a forest firestorm crackles loudly growing louder and louder as the flames climbing higher and higer; scorching the Colosseum's stone fabrication.

The organ starts as the firestorm continues, playing an awe inspiring prelude of terror of what the black flames concealed behind them. The large steel fading lilac eyes open, gazing through the flames that shrouded them. A heat wave belches out from the dark flames, "I didn't want your mother..."

Instinctively her arm shoots up shielding her face from the dust. The intense gale of wind rushes past her; her cloak and long violet hair ripple vigorously. The gale dies off and she returns to normal position, with the exception of her cloak's hood being stripped off over her head along with her hair draping over her back and shoulders.

Slowly a mass ghastly shadow forms behind the black firestorm and as it became more apparent the organs tone grew more in a stricken climatic tone. "I desired you, Arella..."

Her soul trembles, goose bumps surge through her body. She gives a small snort of discomfort, "Enough!" she roars with her white energy immolating from her body, "Enough talk! This en-"

The ground trembles, the dark flames belch out in a line towards Arella, leaving a scorched earth trail. Arella stabs her staff into the ground instantly letting out a bloom of her white energy out. The two energy clash with each other, but the dark flames still came at her, the only thing she successfully done was alter their path and slow them down. The dark flames part two ways streaking past her; slamming into the Colosseum's walls behind her.

She regains her composure, "Is that it?"

A chuckle echoes out from the darkness, "So sure of yourself are you?"

"Ever since I was sixteen and the death of my mother I've been training vigorously for this..." she starts spitefully. She gives a quick sigh, "This is my destiny..." her grip on her staff tightens, "To become the Seeress I must slay you."

The dark flames die down, "Destiny, eh?" the voice muses wisely, "Is it on ones free will or is it that bounds you?" Mist rolls out quickly from within the darkness, eerily looming over the Colosseum's battle ground, "Then let us see..."

The mist begins to part in front of Arella revealing a darkened figure that seemed to be that of a horse standing tall. The steel lilac fading eyes appear opening up peering through the mist, staring down upon her. The mist fades, slowly unveiling a behemoth feral dog standing tall, fortified, sturdy like one of the temples defensive turret towers.

The Feral Beast itself had a sense of majesty, a deep chocolate brown coat with a beige undercarriage and snout along with a blushed beige face; just as a Snow Dogs. It's eyes steel fading to an inner lilac around its pupils; sharp like cold steel just as spellbinding as quartz bathing in the sun.

The Feral Beast sighs loudly, giving off a sense of regret. "Let the eternal struggle..." it starts with a whisper. Quickly it slams the ground with its front paws, "... BEGIN!" It ends it with a howl.

A trio of da-

**- Titan Tower, Raven's Room -**

Raven's room pulses a red light with an alarm wailing about. Raven sighs annoyed, "Always at the good parts... never fails."

"As it would seem," Malchior adds with eyes shifting to Raven, watching as she gets prepared. "Shall I keep this place for another time?"

She puts on her near pure white cloak, that only had a slight tint of a blue glow, "Of course; I've always wanted to know what was on the book... before Beast Boy destroyed it."

"Should have known the green one wa-"

There was a hard knock on Raven's, "Come on Rae, we gotta go!" Cyborg hollered before running off down the hall.

She gazes at Malchior, with a small smile she says, "See you in awhile Malchior," before energy-melding to the others.

Malchior stands in the room alone, he stares at the unknown book he held in his hands. "What does this book hold that Raven finds fascinating?" He flips to the pages seeing nothing but ruin, until he sees the final words...

"... A Demon's Caress"

He ponders, "I must see further into this book..."


	2. Eternal Struggle

...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**- Eternal Struggle -**

"... Let the Eternal struggle... BEGIN!"

At the end of the Feral Beast's howl a trio of energy disks shoot forward from the Feral Beast. Slowly the blackened violet flame bulldozer like wheels fan out , barreling towards the young priestess, leaving a scorched earth path behind.

Without being fazed she throws up a barrier, far in front of where she stood. She begins to conjure up her next spell just before the center energy wheel contacts with her barrier. The two make contact, but the expected explosion did not come when both powers collided. Instead, the dark energy wheel of the Feral Beast spins slowly against the barrier of of the young Priestess; increasing its rotation speed with spin before shredding through the barrier.

The barrier shatters and the three dark wheels barrel down even faster then before they collided into the barrier. The young priestess stares at the raging darkened violet wheel steam rolling towards her as the other two flew off course passed her. She stabs her staff into the ground and raises her right bare hand, with nothing more than three brass like rings inscribed with ancient ruins of Azar.

"By the power of Azar, HALT!" she commands out loud before impact.

Just before contact a bloom of invisible energy flares over the young priestess' hand. The dark energy wheel comes to a near stop, barely spinning but not advancing any closer. She gives a surprise stare at the dark energy mere millimeters from the palm of her hand, unknown whether to be stricken by the rings power or the power of the Feral Beast.

Electric like ripples spark from the dark energy of the Feral Beast, clashing aginst the energy of the ring. The dark wheel starts to spin faster, with its speed growing with each full spin. Her arm starts to shake being drained as she resists against the dark energy. The dark energy steadily inches its way closer to her body as it pushes her hand back into her, tingling in numbness. The dark energy beings to singe the priestess. She grits her teeth, resisting the Feral Beast's energy but it seem that it wasn't possible. Quickly with the last remaining ounce of feeling in her arm she slings the massive dark energy wheel completely over her as if she was a speed bump.

She goes down to one knee, with other hand grasped on her staff supporting her up right. Panting, she looks too her hand that was being tickled by the Feral Beast's energy, drained of feeling. One of the rings crackle with hairline size cracks, that quickly grew and spread entirely across the ring. She stares witnessing a sacred a treasure of her people deteriorate before her eyes, until finally falling to pieces off her finger.

"Rise..." the Feral Beast growls lowly, "Destiny awaits..."

She looks up seeing the Feral Beast stand only several yards away, staring down upon her with its cold canine eyes. She grunts out a sigh and stands to her feet, regaining her fighting stance. She stares back at the Feral Beast, trying to keep an unfazed expression.

"Strike me!" It then leans low waiting for an action, preempting the next attack of the young priestess.

Her hand flashes forward, spewing out a white streak of energy aimed at the Feral Beast; surprisingly the Feral Beast doesn't take any evasive action. The white energy strikes a frontal leg of the Feral Beast, making the entire Feral Beast slowly pulse glow a vibrant white. The Feral Beast squints it's eyes, taking the infliction from the priestess' energy.

A couple of seconds pass and the energy faded away off the Feral Beast's body. It opens its eyes, "Is that all you have, Arella?"

"Don't speak my name foul beast," she scolds coldly, "You have no reason to talk to heir of Seeress-"

The Feral Beasts chuckles sitting down unfazed by the young priestess' presence and her desire for vengeance, mocking her.

"Such arrogance..." the Feral Beast comments, "You to claim yourself as the Azarath's next Seeress?" She keeps her ground and her stance, not letting him interfere with her concentration. He gives a quick snort, "You can't even faze me... _Seeress..._"

She maintains her focus staring at the feral beast, waiting for the feral beast to move. The feral beast chuckles wickedly with eyes closed and head tilted to the ground.

He looks back up to the young priestess steel to fading lilac eyes zoomed into her violet eyes, "You amuse me Arella..." he starts off coolly. He steps once forward disarmingly, she maintains her ground and mind. His ears turn to her, "You portray to be unsettled by my presence and words; but I see through your eyes that you are afraid..."

She still retains her stance but gives a deep breath of discomfort, still staring off the feral beast. The strategy foreseen by the young priestess was to stay far away from the Feral Beast as much as possible. It was suicidal for a spell caster to go against the massive paws and large jagged dagger like teeth of the Feral Beast. But the Feral Beast's power was unseen... this worried the young priestess.

The feral beast tilts its head in wonder, "Nothing to say, eh?" it then muses.

It takes a brief trot and stops mere yards away from the young priestess, who still maintains her ground, not yielding an inch nor a flinch.

The feral beast leans it's head down coming to eye level of the Seeress, staring her directly into her eyes. "I didn't desire your mother Arella..." he starts a loud sinister whisper, "I desired you." He takes a deep sniff of her scent. It gives a quick euphoric shake, "I will devour you Arella; I will devour your flesh, your life..." he pauses coming closer to her, "... and your soul..."

She swings her staff bashing the Feral Beast's nose. The feral beast steps back giving a small shake of its head. It snorts loudly before giving a ground shaking roar. It chomps its jaws close, quickly eyeing the young priestess.

"Your soul will be mine..." the Feral Beast finishes its sinister whisper before belching out flurry of streaming dark energy bolts aimed at the young priestess.

She slams her staff before her, the head of the staff swirls a neon blue energy which seemed to have deployed some sort of protective field. The dark bolts streak pass and pelt the area around her, one strikes the protective field barely deflecting it away from the young priestess' body. The bolt strikes the ground inches behind her booming a tiny explosion. The dark energy brushes against the young priestess, but oddly it did not harm her.

The staff immediately shorts out and the protective energy spurs to a halt and fades away. The Feral Beast again barks out another salvo of dark energy bolts and again she slams her staff before her... but nothing happened. She throws up her hand quickly for a barrier of her own energy, but nothing conjures. A bolt strikes her body, making her stumble back a few steps.

She recovers from the attack, but finds her self backsliding from the clamping jaws of the Feral Beast. She punches the nose of the Feral Beast shouting "Zinthos!" She blinked in surprise, the feral beast blinks as well unfazed, before swatting her to the side with one of its massive paw.

After a brief tumble on the coliseums dirt ground, she picks herself up. "Why are my powers failing?" she whispers lowly to herself.

"Get up, time to eat..." the Feral Beast says from behind.

She gets yanked up by her cloak and his hoisted up into the air. She struggles to wiggle free from the teeth of the feral beast. The feral beast dips his head down, nearly letting her feet touch the ground. Realizing what the Feral Beast was going to do, the young priestess detaches her cloak. She falls to the floor as the Feral Beast flings the cloak in the air, then as if the cloak were a Frisbee he jumps at it chomping down on it in mid air.

The Feral Beast lands on all fours with a small shake of the ground, it is then he notices that the young priestess was not within his jaws. "ZINTHOS!" the young priestess roars. A large white spiraling steam of energy collides into the Feral Beast, force pushing him back. It digs it claws into the ground resisting the energy as it continue to push him away. The energy dissipates, once again they find each other at a stare off.

The Feral Beast sticks the young priestess' cloak out his mouth. It gives a small chuckle, before slurping it up like a spaghetti noodle and gulps it down with ease. He gives a light satisfied sigh, "Your cloak is a foreshadow of what is coming for you, Arella."

"That cloak was my mothers! Give it back! You gluttonous Beast!"

The feral beast leans back, "You can have it back! when I eat you!"

The Feral Beast leaps forward, the young priestess unleashes a flurry of white energy bolts as the Feral Beast bounds. It takes multiple hits, none of them forcing a flinch. It lands shaking the ground unleashing a small bloom of its sinister energy from each of its paws. The small waves tickle against the young priestess's ankles, not causing any harm.

The Feral beast leers at Arella with an hungry face, "You look yummy Arella..."

"... Zinthos..." she chants calmly with elegant movements of her hands. She throws out both hands, cupped at the Feral beast, "Saint's Light!"

The feral beast tilts its head in wonder after three seconds watching the young priestess stand there still with hands cupped, "Was that suppose to alter me?"

Arella blinks and throws her hands out again, "Saint's Li-" she froze seeing the face of the feral beast inches from hers. She stares into one of the feral beast's dinner platter eyes, seeing her reflection in the blackened pupil. "Azar... hel-"

The feral beast's snout sweeps her from the side knocking her down to the floor. The feral beast head goes just above the downed young priestess's body, "You seem a little tense... I am going tender you up a little," it then takes a big sniff, "You smell tasty."

Arella Whirls around with her staff, shoving the staff up the snout of the feral beast's snout, "Tara'Kala!" The feral beast whimpers pulling back quickly, snorting attempting to sneeze out the staff. The nostril the staff is jammed in shines a vibrant neon blue, sparks begin to emit from it.

The muzzle of the Feral Beast surges and crackles with electricity, rippling around its muzzle. The feral beast shudders, wincing with eyes shut with each surging ripple as it attempts to the paw out the staff. The feral beast manages to sneeze out the staff...

"Saint's Light!" Arella chants out.

Standing straight, with hands cupped in front front of her, arms extended out; a white flash blooms out darkening the surrounding area-

There's pounding on the door, "Rae its almost time for our monthly training session! Hurry up before Robin starts squawking on us for being late!"

Raven sighs rising from her bed, she grabs her cloak, "Once again interrupted on a good part."

Malchior gives a small chuckle, "As always..." he comments referring to his tale of his book.

Raven gives a small smile, "As it would seem."

"Come on Rae!" Cyborg hollers from down the hall.

"I have to go, see you in a while Malchior."

He gives a small nod. "I shall wait here for your return, Raven."


	3. When Prophecies Unfurl

Forever and half went by since an update, sorry about that people. Anyway, continuing on...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**- When Prophecies Unfurl -**

"Saints Light!" the young priestess Arella chants. Her cupped hands shined white energy, quickly she windmills her cupped hands before her, releasing a white orb standing in the air. Multiple white orbs float in the air, the placement of the orbs in mid-air seemed random.

Slowly energy from the orbs formed lines and curves to one another. The image of white energy formed the insignia of the Saints. The Insignia unleashes a swirling stream energy. The white energy strikes the feral beast, but unlike attacks before this one swept the Feral Beast off its paws. The Feral Beast is rammed into the coliseum's walls, with the white energy attack of the Young Priestess keeping the Feral Beast Trapped as if it the insignia was a web.

The young priestess whirls around with one hand open, "I've have you now Feral Beast!" With the clench of her hand the white energy saint insignia explodes into a chain reaction of small explosions; with each of them growing larger and brighter. The center orb remained, with another whirl around, the young Priestess points at the Feral Beast, "By the power of Azar. Get out of my sight!"

The dark clouds above split open with a beam of light call forth from the heavens, the diagonal beam strikes the final orb. The orb crackles white ripples before spreading out into a pillar of towering energy that slowly engulfed the Feral Beast within its burning holy energy. The young priestess maintained her ground, a strong gale whips up as the pillar of energy continues to grow.

Several seconds pass before the light fades away. She turns back to see the Feral Beast laying on its belly with head resting on the floor, eyes closed.

She stands up straight, in a heroic like pose of victory, "May Azar show mercy on your soul, Feral Beast..."

The Feral Beast stirs, "You think you've defeated me?" It's eyes flash open locked on the young priestess, who stepped back in disbelief. It lifts its head and then raises to a stand slowly, "Impressive attack Arella, but it is too soon for a finishing attack..."

The young priestess grits her teeth, before conjuring up a bow in her hand. She draws the string back an arrow of white energy conjures.

"Your mother's bow?" The Feral Beast questions doubtful, "Do you really think that will save you?"

The Feral Beast beings a slow trot towards the young priestess, not threatened by her use of the bow. She releases the drawstring a streak of light beams in a flash only stopping on target. On impact a small shock wave of light shoots out before being redrawn into the arrow which form a small white star that exploded violently into a small white cloud of energy.

The Feral Beast looks to the ground several yards away to the side of it, "Was that aimed at me?" It continues its slow trot, with the young priestess' arrows way off target, "Do you think shooting at the ground is the best tactic against me?"

The Feral Beast continues its pace, the young priestess continues to use the bow; but unlike her mother, she was no sniper. With the Feral Beast several yards away, an arrow finally strikes its paw; which barely stopped the Feral Beast.

The Feral Beast growls lowly, "Your mother's bow is powerful, it's a pity that you're a terrible shot, Arella..."

She holds her draw, "Don't speak my name foul beast!" She releases it and the arrow strikes dead center between the eyes of the Feral Beast before exploding into a small white cloud.

The Feral Beast shields its face with one of its paws, "Lucky shot..."

With another arrow drawn and ready the young priestess waits for the moment for the Feral Beast to lower its guard. The Feral Beast stomps its shielding paw to the ground, the young priestess Arella, releases the arrow. However the Feral Beast's mouth spews out a crude jagged stream of its dark energy. Both white shining arrow and the dark energy of the Feral Beast meet, but the arrow like wiring on a dry erase marker board, it got erased with ease.

The Feral Beast's attack flies over the head of the young priestess, exploded behind her; knocking her forward. She pulls herself back up to her feet, quickly draws back her bow, but no arrow conjured. The Feral Beast snaps at her, she side steps the barely, being brushed by the lips of the Feral Beast. Again her eyes meets one of the Feral Beast's eyes and like before she saw herself.

She pokes the eye of the Feral Beasts with the bow, the Feral Beast shakes its head quickly with a whimper. It looks back down at the young priestess attempting to use the bow, but like before no arrow conjured. Seeing that the bow was of no use to her, the young priestess chucks it at the Feral Beast and starts to run.

The young priestess continues her sprint towards one of the gates. A large shadow casts over her. The Feral Beast lands just in front of the gate, she skids to a stop.

The Feral beasts leans down, with tail wagging slightly amused, "You brought this upon yourself Arella, now let your people watch as I devour you whole!"

The Feral Beast lunges at the young priestess with jaws open-

Malchior stops seeing Raven sound asleep, he gives a light chuckle. "Sleep away sweet Raven, soon you will have the power to free me."

**- ? -**

"Where am I?"

Three stone arch hallways appear before Raven, each baring a symbol on the highest point of each arch. One of the arches collapses with its hallway caving in, before giving a chance to see its symbol. One of the hallways symbols was that or a bird, flying; while the other's was the head of a howling dog. She turns around seeing nothing but a familiar stone brick wall...

"I remember this..."

She steps towards the bird symbol archway, immediately the hallway trimming hieroglyphics glow a vibrant lava color. She steps back feeling the presence of her father grow; knowing that this hallway did with her prophecy.

She steps toward the only available hallway and stops, nothing happened. She steps again, nothing happened. She continues to walk down the moonlight lit like hallway, examining the brick walls.

"I remember now, this is the old library, the portal of Earth and Aza-"

The hall then leads to a large open room with a statue of a large dog in the middle of the room. She gazes up to the large chalky white statue of the dog, standing majestically with one raised frontal leg. The sight of a gold placard at the base of the statue catches her eye. She sweeps the layer of dust on it, revealing Azrath lettering. She reads in her mind...

"When prophecies unfurl, the Feral Beast unveils. Heaven's angels lul tragedy and Hell's minions fall silent as all, mortal and immortal, behold the devourer of flesh, blood, bone and soul, the Feral Beast..." she stops briefly and whispers the last word, "... Serenade."

"I have returned Raven."

Startled she falls back looking up to the statue which was alive, "Y-you're not supposed to be in this dimension!"

"I came back to devour your soul!" the dog roars pouncing down at Raven with jaws open.

She flinches only to open her eyes to see that she was laying on the dog's tongue. She attempts a spell, but there was no energy being conducted. Already halfway in the jaws of the dog she flails and kicks about.

"Mmmm tasty Raven..."

"No, no!" she screams thrashing about in the confined space. She gasps out for air tossing off the tightly tucked blanket of her bed. She pants looking around seeing that she was in her room. She gives a deep breath of relief. _It was only a dream... or was it?_


	4. Unlikely Duos

**Chapter 4**

**- Unlikely Duos -**

**- Titan Tower, Raven's Room -**

Weeks Later...

"... So you and Beast Boy are the only two protecting the city from the forces of evil?" Malchior asks out of the blue.

Raven sighs adamantly, "As fate would have it."

"How did this even happen?"

"Well, Cyborg for the past month has been talking over excessively about his minor league football team playing in the state championship. _Being the coach and all... _He has to be there for his team. So he requested the next two weeks off..."

"Football? I have never heard of this... sport."

Raven shrugs lightly, "Don't ask me about it, all I know its about throwing a ball, tackling and running."

"Sounds barbaric," Malchior comments. "So what of the other two?"

"Starfire seemed to have won some type of teen only cruise contest that she apparently signed up for at the mall. Robin being **protective** willingly decided to accompany her, too make sure that she doesn't get into trouble; but I think it's because he doesn't want Starfire to mingle with other boys."

"So these two are an item?"

"Robin is too proud to admit it, but apparently they are."

"Hmmm... and Beast B-" Knocking on he door interrupts Malchior.

"Raven... what'ya doing?" Beast Boy asks with a curious boredom lul.

"Reading..." she monotones annoyed.

There was a sigh behind the door, "I am sooooo bored!" Beast Boy pouts.

"Well go do something instead of bugging me."

"Like?" Beast Boy prolongs somewhat interested.

"I don't know!" she replies quickly, "Go to the flea market, China Town, the pier... anywhere!"

"Anywhere..." Beast Boy mumbles lowly before lighting up with a smile, "The CAR!"

The sound of running foot steps echoes. Raven sighs relieved, "Well that should keep him away for some time... just hope he doesn't damage Cyborg's car... too much..."

**- Jump City, Flea Market -**

After spending twenty minutes on attempting to parallel park perfectly, Beast boy finds himself surrounded by hundreds of people walking about, most giving a quick glance seeing him drive, by himself.

He pressed the alarm button on the remote, the car beeps, "See I am perfectly capable of driving the car!" He spots a small group of girls glancing at him as they walk by; he gives a cool smile and leans on the car. The car's alarm wails out making him jump up with a girly shriek.

He quickly fumbles for the alarm's remote. He deactivates it only too see the passing by girls giggle silently among themselves.

"I meant to do that!" He sighs shamefully seeing them disappear, "I am making a fool of myself..." he mutters to himself. He shakes off his self pity, "Okay, now time to be Mr Cool!"

He starts walking, humming to himself as he thinks...

_I don't know why Cyborg freaks out so much about his car. I am a good driver, I got it here safely. Its not like anything is going to happen to it, like it getting stolen..._

_**The car starts up after being hot wired by some random car thief, "Yeah free car!"**_

He stops in his tracks stricken with paranoia. He spins around looking at the car, which was still in the same spot unharmed. He turns around and continues his walk...

_... getting blown up by our enemies that we sent to jail..._

_"__**It's the Titans car! Those annoying little punks will pay for meddling with my plans!" Dr Light exclaims unleashing beams of light targeted at the car.**_

Again he spins around to face the car and like before it remained unharmed. Once again he starts off in his walk...

_... rammed by runaway big rigs..._

**The sound of an air horn wails out before it is followed by the loud mangling and twisting of metal.**

Once again he whirls around only to see the car unharmed. He thumps his head, "Gah, nothing bad is going to happen to the car!" He walks again...

_... Giant space turkeys from Saturn mistaken it as a landing pad for their Flying Sauc-_

He shakes his head resisting the paranoid temptation to check the car, "I am just freaking myself out... the car will be fine."

Beast Boy continues his walk ignoring the paranoid thoughts of the car. He begins to look at the random things that the vendors sold. Most of it was random junk, hand crafted items and knock off named brand things. The scent of fresh produce came to nose and within a few steps he found himself walking among the farmers market.

"Papaya!" some older man shouted shoving a Papaya in Beast Boy's face, which forced him to stop. "Special deal just for you!" he swayed eagerly with a missing tooth smile.

Beast Boy pushed away the Papaya, "Uh no thanks..." he looked to the stand where the old man came from seeing numerous types of melons for sale.

His eyes caught the sight of Watermelons and the old man sensed this...

Quickly the old man grabs a Watermelon sets it on a wooden cutting board, "Aww yes, the juiciest and Sweetest Watermelons in all of Jump City!" With machete in hand he chops the Watermelon in half and then one half into a four pieces, "Here! Try!"

Not wanting to disappoint and seeing that it was free Beast Boy decided to humor the old man. He took a bite out of the seedless watermelon. He chewed a few times steadily slowing down with each chew before going into a frozen stare...

The old man looked at him with suspense, "Well?"

Beast Boy swallowed, "I'l be a monkey's uncle... that's the **BEST** Watermelon I have ever tasted!" He quickly munchies on the rest of the slice he received, "How much?!"

"For you, three dollars!"

"It's a deal!" Beast Boy exclaims digging into his pocket for his money, "Can you cut up some more?"

"Of course!"

**- Titan Tower, Raven's Room -**

Meanwhile...

Raven looks away from a tome she's been studying for the past hour. She gives a worrying sigh, that doesn't go unnoticed...

"Is something troubling you Raven?" Malchior asks attentively. She looks up to his light blue eyes, hesitating to reveal her trouble. He blinks softly, "You know you can tell me anything and you can also trust me with anything Raven..."

She looks away but manages to work up the nerve to speak. "I think there is something coming for me..." she reveals softly. _Witch should I tell him about first? The prophecy or Seren-_

"Whatever it is, I sure you are more than capable of handling yourself Raven. You have shown tremendous progress in the training that I have giving you-"

"I-I don't know..." she interrupts shaken with uncertainly.

"What is this threat? I will protect you from it, Raven. After all I defeated the Dread Dragon Rorek."

"I far worse than that..." she whispers broken.

"What can be more worse?"

She stalls. _ I have to tell him about the Prophecy... he must know..._

She gives him a quick glance seeing the suspense in his eyes, "It's..."

"Yes?"

"The Feral Beast..." she unveils instead of the Prophecy.

"The Feral Beast? The one of the story of the Priestess?" Raven nods her reply. "Why is that? It is only a fictional character of an old tale," he adds with a puzzled look.

"Because that Priestess is my mother... and that Feral Beast is coming for me."

"That's why you hold so much interest in the story," he reveals to himself, "But surely your mother, Arella, has defeated the Feral Beast; thus you wouldn't be here..." A thought dawned on him, "Unless the Feral Beast is your father..."

_I wish... would take anyone over Trigon as my father..._ Raven shakes her head, "No, the Feral Beast is not my father."

"That's a relief, because your mother does defeat the Feral Beast..." he spoils, "Oh my, sorry... for ruining the ending..."

She giggles, "Gee... thanks..."

"But why would the Feral Beast come for you?"

"Uh..." she stalled quickly, "My mother defeated him and is going after me instead, to defy my mother victory," she makes up on the spot.

"Well..." Malchior prolongs ruffled up slightly, "No Feral Beast will get to you, while I am around and surely this dog isn't as powerful as the Dread Dragon Rorek..."

She looks up to him warm hearten, "Will you really be around to protect me?"

"Of course, I w-" he is interrupted by the tight embracing of Raven.

"Thank you..." she speaks softly. _Finally someone that I can trust..._

He pats her head gently as one hand wraps around her, "I promise... nothing will get to you..."

**- Jump City, Flea Market -**

After eating three whole watermelons Beast Boy found himself at the end aisle of the flea market. The last row seemed to be that of oddball merchandise and random service kiosk like Cable providers and gold buyers.

_Looks like that's it for the flea market, better take this watermelon back to the tower, Cyborg's gonna lo-_

_**"Beast Boy..."**_ a familiar voice invades his thoughts.

He stops nearly tripping over, "Was that Cero?" He looks around seeing a gypsy lady's stand with random containers holding ingredients of sorts, mantras, books, incense and jars. It was in a large pickle jar where he spotted a small black rat looking thing; or that's what it looked like at his distance.

He comes to the stand and quickly is eyed by the elderly gypsy, "Take your time... view my wares..."

He observes the jar by lifting it up to face level being face to face to the short stubby chihuahua pup of Cero looking back into his eyes.

"No way..." Beast Boy says setting the jar back down.

_"Get me out of here!" _Cero's small voice shouts within his mind.

He picks up the jar once more, "Why?"

"That is a rare find you hold there Green One..." the gyspy speaks from the confine of her shady cover, "You will not find another magic essence emitting rat anywhere else."

"Hmmm..." Beast Boy comments to acknowledge the gypsy woman.

Cero small little paws press against the glass jar's wall with his beady golden eyes looking into Beast Boys. _"Please get me out of here..." _he pleaded within Beast Boys mind. _"I don't want to be in this jar anymore and this woman is driving me crazy!"_

"Nah..." Beast Boy rejects setting the jar back down.

About to walk away Cero quickly scans through Beast Boys short term memory and finds his paranoia of the car from earlier...

_"I will blow up Cyborg's car if you don't..."_ Cero warns ominously, _"And you're not suppose to be driving it either."_

Beast Boy freezes nearly dropping his Watermelon, he turns around with a crooked smile facing the Gypsy woman.

"You know I do have someone that would enjoy this..." he comments, "How much for the rat?"

"Fifty Dollars, and not a penny less!"

"Awww..." Beast Boy pouts forking over the money, "That's all my mon-"

The Gypsy Woman swipes his money from his hand and shoves the jar into Beast Boys grasp, "Thank you please come again, no refunds!"

"Great..." Beast Boy comments looking down upon Cero, "You owe me fifty dollars..."

_"Thanks... but can you get me aut of this jar now?"_

"Can't you just use that shadowy magic like Raven to get out?" he asks Cero out of the blue as he walks to the car.

_"Don't you think I would've already if I could? And FYI i am a puppy! So i don't have all my powers!"_

"Well that's goo-" Beast shrieks seeing the car is missing. "NO! NO! NO!" he shouts flailing his arms about, shaking the jar that Cero was in. He stood in the empty spot where the car was, "The car it's missing!"

"Owww..." Cero comments dizzily.

Beast Boy flashes an angry look to Cero, "It was you!" he accused quickly.

Cero shakes his little body, "I didn't do this... I just said I would so you would get me out of the crazy woman's grasp."

"LIAR!" Beast Boy roars with face pressed against the jar.

Cero looks around and spots the problem quickly, "Maybe if you didn't park police reserved spot only, you wouldn't have got towed in the first place."

"Huh?" Beast Boy blinks confused, "What do you mean?"

Cero motions with one of his little paws, "POLICE PARKING ONLY VIOLATORS WILL BE TOWED AT OWNERS EXPENSE," he reads the warning sign, "Can't you read?"

"Oh no! I got to get the car back!" Beast Boy says quickly, "But where?!"

"Most likely it's at the impound lot..." Cero answers, "And can you get me out of this jar already?"


End file.
